lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Curse
The Blood Curse (血脉诅咒, Xuèmài zǔzhòu) is a curse in the blood of those born in Miraland that prevents them from resorting to force. After using force, a person affected by the Blood Curse will be overcome by burning pain.15-9 Compete with Nidhogg History Circa Year 80 : Note: This estimation is based on the amount of time Sherry said that the seven nations have lived in peace. An old poem describes the history of Miraland. According to the poem, Miraland used to be a world of chaos and disorder until a hero with a sword, largely referred to as the True King, rose up to end this period. The hero was admired by the monarchs of all seven nations, and though he held no official power, he was considered an "uncrowned king" over all the land.Wind Travel However, he was killed by a sneak shot and his life was cut short. Though he had no tomb or monument, the poem describes the entire land mourning the hero. People began to forget about him, and he eventually faded from memory altogether. However, his vengeance burned painfully, and the Blood Curse began. Cruelty and chaos were stopped, and wars were prevented. Despite the supposed peace and the new era of "light", the poem describes the security provided by the Blood Curse as only a mirage and notes that monsters still lurk within people. Regardless, the seven nations were said to live peacefully for six hundred years.15-Side Story 2 Support Nikki Developments Key It's said that the Nameless Chivalric Order guards the key that holds a clue to breaking the Blood Curse. Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Dawn Vows Despite their best efforts to protect the key, in the year 677 it was nearly stolen from their fortress by a rogue pharmacist from Losol named Morrison (known also as Gray Raven).Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Nameless Chivalric OrderDreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Hell Trap No. 7 Reagent Morrison created a reagent called No. 7 Reagent before or during the year 680 that allowed for the pain resulting from the Blood Curse to be reduced. Though it will suppress the pain, the reagent is a poison that results in a myriad of other side effects.Dawn Front/Story - Season 3 - Louie The reagent is administered through a syringe. Taking the reagent can, at the very least, cause the drinker to see stars, experience dizziness, and lose track of time, though it's remarked by Peachy that these are only the most normal side effects.Dawn Front/Story - Season 3 - Gray Raven He made some for Colonel Nidhogg of the North Kingdom, who used deadly force to kill Lunar in the year 680. However, upon being offered the reagent, Nidhogg refused to take it.15-Side Story 4 No. 7 Reagent Shade Shade was created around or before the year 677, using the body of a deceased Apple Federation soldier named Flynn, in order to "transcend" the Blood Curse.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Battle in Deep Snow Though the curse still applies to him, he cannot feel physical pain, meaning that he does not suffer from its effects.Dreamland - Orlando/Falling Stars#The Oath of Honor (Not yet on server) Views In a world governed by the Blood Curse, there are many conflicting opinions on it. Cloud Empire Regent Bai Yongxi believes that the Cloud Empire thrives under the peace and prosperity of the Blood Curse. Due to their vulnerable geographic position and lack of significant military force, he believes that if the curse were to disappear, the empire would fall.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Dragon in the Fields However, South King Zhu Yuxian believes that the curse only provides a veil of peace and that war is too inevitable for them to ignore it. He believes that those who protect the country should not have to face the curse.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Observing Situation North Kingdom Colonel Nidhogg, a native of the North Kingdom, believes that the Blood Curse also brings a false peace. However, he also believes that war and suffering go together, which is why he insisted on bearing the pain brought on by invoking the Blood Curse. He believes that those who seek peace, such as Louie, are idealistic and that true peace does not exist at all. Victims The following people all suffered from the Blood Curse. Potential Victims It is likely that these people suffered from the Blood Curse due to using force; however, it was never outright stated. References Category:Plot ru:Проклятие крови